On A Wing and A Smasher
by WingedFish
Summary: A young teen and a small parrot with an attitude, both with bizarre abilities, enter the Smash Mansion Tournament. While making friends as well as enemies, will they win the tournament? Or will a hidden evil prove to overthrow the entire event? An updated/improved version of my first fiction, "A Boy and His Bird".
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

**Whoohoo! At last my secret project and new fiction has come to fruition! Alright I've got a lot to say here so just hang tight for a minute. First off, this is basically a super improved version of my first ever story, "A Boy and His Bird", thus why these two characters may seem familiar to some of you. And I know what most of you are thinking "oh look, another OC story…" Well that is kinda true, but I'm planning on doing the best I can to make the story not focus completely on the OC(s), so this is just an informative backstory chapter so you get where Jay is coming from. And by the way, my Jay has no relation whatsoever to the Jay in Not-Alone-Anymore's "Smash School". For one thing, that Jay is a girl and my Jay was technically around earlier. But I just wanted to clear that up so there won't be any confusion. Okay, I think I've rambled on enough for now, so enjoy "On A Wing and A Smasher" everyone! **

"Ah, morning already?" a teenage boy said as he sat up from his bed.

Climbing out from the covers, he stood up and stretched. His name is Jay Redwood, a seemingly normal 16 year-old teen. Jay is around 6 feet tall, with dark blonde hair that falls over his ears and almost reaches his greenish-blue eyes. With a rather light build he looks weaker then he really is, although he isn't all that strong in the first place. Jay is a single child, with only his father to care for him, since his mother died the day he was born. Jay's father is a well known genetic scientist, and that is where the normalcy of the teenager starts to disappear.

Flashback

Prof. Redwood has been working on numerous genetic experiments all across the world, and even has a secret lab in the one-story house's basement. Around a year ago, he was testing out a new type of plant seed that contained all nutrients and minerals from many different species, combining them all into one hybrid that would grow in any environment and would replace having to farm separate crops. How he would accomplish this was by a strange machine he called a DNA Fusion Chamber, or DNAFC which kind of looked like a glass port-a-potty with steel framing and tubes connecting the contraption to other glass boxes holding the subjects waited to be fused.

Well, that same last year Jay went down to the lab one day to ask his father something. Seeing that nobody was around, he figured he'd take a look at the stuff lying about, even though he wasn't supposed to. When he discovered the DNAFC, he opened the door on it and went inside out of curiosity. Unfortunately, the scientists were just about to create the perfect seed before they took a break, and Jay accidently activated the system as he walked into the chamber. By the time he realized what happened, it was too late. Prof. Redwood and his colleges quickly rushed onto the scene, only to find the fusion had taken place, with Jay in the core. While the teenager seemed okay at first, some of the plants for experiments in the lab started growing out of control, and it seemed to happen whenever Jay raised his hand towards them. Jay's father was astounded by this transformation, and did a quick study on the state of his son's DNA. It appeared that all the separate species converged into one, and then fused with Jay's own DNA. After more tests, it was confirmed that the teenager could control all vegetation. And while some scientists suggested reversing the process in order to return Jay to normal, it was decided that it was too risky, for the DNA could become scrambled during the extraction, and possibly kill him. And thus he has remained as such to this day.

End of Flashback

Putting on a dark green T-shirt with a palm tree on the front and a pair a forest green kaki shorts, Jay let out a long yawn and walked toward a small cage. In this cage was a 6 inch long parrot, with a green body, a black head and beak, red tail, white rings around the its dark brown eyes, blue under wings, and a grey chest. "Hey Brazil!" the teenager greeted happily. The bird responded with an excited chirp as his master let him out of the cage and onto his shoulder. Like Jay, Brazil would seem to everyone as just a normal parrot, but even he has a bizarre secret.

Flashback

Jay got Brazil from a pet store 3 years ago as a companion, since where he lived was in cornfields in the middle of nowhere and his school was at home, with his teachers being the scientists. Since he didn't have a mother and his father would be away months at a time, Brazil had become like a feathered sibling to the teen. But, a month after Jay's encounter with the DNAFC, when the original experiment had long been dropped, one of Prof. Redwood's colleges was working on fusing octopus DNA with that of humans, thus enabling those with lost limbs to grow new ones. But first he needed a guinea pig, and unscrupulously took Brazil when Jay wasn't looking and fused him with the octopus's DNA. Jay didn't find out about it until a week later, when the family's now deceased cat caught Brazil and bit an entire wing off. Before the teen could do anything, the parrot immediately grew the lost appendage back. Confused about this, he asked his father about it, who quickly knew who was responsible for the phenomenon. When the scientist confessed that he took the parrot, he was fired for not checking with everyone before going ahead with the experiment. A day later, Brazil spontaneously grew till he stood 20 feet tall when threatened by the cat again, and then shrunk back to normal size within a few minutes after the feline ran away. Upon closer inspection, it was revealed that Brazil also somehow had a special growth hormone, and could trigger this temporary giant form when aggressive or under stress. The growth hormone was actually meant for a completely unrelated experiment, but got mixed up by the unscrupulous scientist during the fusion.

End of Flashback

And so, that is how these two unassuming beings came to be anything but normal, but Jay didn't mind. In fact, he likes the new powers that had inadvertently been given to him. But he doesn't use it too much, for he is rather modest, and likes to do things the normal way.

"Alright buddy, let's go see if we got any mail today." Jay said to his feathered friend. The two were going to be alone for the next few months, but the teen had learned how to take care of himself at a young age, and so he could these situations. Walking up to the simple white mailbox, Jay found only a single letter with a strange circle with two lines going threw it stamped on one corner. "I wonder who this is from?" he asked himself.

Opening the letter, Jay read it over while Brazil craned his neck for a better view.

'Dear inhabitant, you are invited to join a tournament at the famous Smash Mansion to compete with other competitors throughout space and time! Should you accept, a portal shall appear for you to gain entry to the mansion. Press yes or no below to decide.'

Sincerely, Master Hand.

Glancing down at the letter, Jay saw two golden words, "yes", and "no". This would be the first outing the teen would have, since up to now his whole life has been spent around the home. He looked at Brazil, who stared right back with a rather excited look in his eyes. "Well buddy, do you think we should do this?" The bird replied by bouncing up and down happily. "Haha, okay then." Jay then pressed the "yes", and immediately a portal opened up right in front of them, revealing a large red brick mansion in the distance. "Alright, here we go!" Jay shouted. And with that, they jumped threw, starting a grand adventure.

**I apologize if the first chapter may seem kinda boring, but don't worry, now that all the technical stuff is out of the way I can get to the actual Smash Bros. part. And there is going to be some continuity and/or collaboration from my other fictions in this, so keep an eye out for them! Until chapter 2 everybody!**


	2. Chapter 2: Joining the Smashers

Chapter 2: Joining the Smashers

**Yes, I had yet another lapse. But it was mostly because I was trying to figure out just how exactly I was going to go about with this story. Mind you that while there are some similar themes to the old fic, there are also some major differences. But don't take my word for it, see for yourself! **

"Wow, this is a nice place." Jay noted. He was now traversing a great expanse of grassy meadow bordering a dense forest, the whole area bathed in warm sunlight with a few clumps of fluffy white clouds drifting slowly in the sky. The teen tilted his head back and reveled in the gentle breeze that blew across the grassland; Brazil, who was perched on his shoulder, ruffled his feathers in total relaxation.

After walking through the meadow for several minutes, a massive building suddenly came into view. It was build out of red brick, but appeared greenish due to the moss growing on the aging material. Many ivy vines grew all over the brickwork, being cutback only so they didn't cover the numerous windows that dotted the walls. Sitting atop a small hill with a little cliff dropping off the back, it looked over the fields spread below. "This must be the mansion that letter mentioned." The teen said while leaning back to get a full view.

But what really caught Jay's eye was an expansive lake to the building's right, bordered by weeping willow trees and clumps of cattails. Walking up to the serene body of water, Jay had never felt so relaxed in his life. Living in a corn field in the middle of nowhere kinda makes you not see much of the world.

The teen closed his eyes and slowly swayed with the gentle wind, the vegetation around him following his every move. He probably would have remained in this state for a while, had Brazil not given him an impatient nip on the ear. "Ow, what is it?" the teen asked. The parrot then pointed his black beak towards the giant building before them. "Oh right. Sorry buddy, I sort of zoned out there."

Proceeding to the mansion's solid oak double doors, Jay gave them several knocks before standing back and admiring the beautiful Japanese maples that grew on either side of the doorway. When the door finally opened, Jay was greeted by a big, floating, white gloved hand. "Greetings newcomers! I am Master Hand, welcome to the Smash Mansion."

Jay rubbed his eyes and stared at the bizarre entity; this was one strange day! "Um, hello?" he said with utter confusion.

The Hand seemed to laugh; at least it seemed so since he shook and well, laughed. "Oh don't worry, everyone does the same thing when they first meet me. Come in!" Master Hand then moved aside, allowing the two inside.

Walking in, Jay took in the magnificent sight. The main lobby was huge , with dark red carpet, cream colored walls, several loveseats made out of plush cushions and intricately carved wood, and even a small indoor fountain with a statue of the Smash logo on top. The room was rather bright, due to the skylights on the 30 foot tall ceiling above letting in the sun's warming rays. Several hallways that led to other areas were piping the teen's curiosity. "Wow, this is a fancy place. I wonder what else there is to see?" he said to himself. Brazil seemed to have the same thoughts, for he was walking back and forth on his master's shoulders, trying to take everything in.

Their astonishment was interrupted. "Alright now, if you two will follow me, I shall introduce you to everyone else." Master Hand said while starting to float towards one of the hall entryways. "You are the last ones to arrive." He added.

Jay walked behind the Hand, still slightly frazzled by the sheer experience. After a minute or two of walking down the empty hallway, they came up to a pair of white swinging doors with porthole windows near their tops. "I guess this is where everyone is?" Jay asked while pointing at the doors. Master Hand "nodded" or more like just moved up and down. "Indeed."

Together, Hand, human, and parrot entered the room. And what a room it was. It was rather large having a 25 foot tall ceiling, almost as big as the lobby. A bit rectangular in shape, it had a white tiled floor, two giant windows that stretched from the floor almost to the ceiling at the end of the elongated room, with the walls painted red on the left side and dark blue on the right. Cut out from the right wall was a space with a bar with glass cases. In these cases was food of all kinds, ranging from fruit, pasta, bread, various meats, and cheeses. On one end of the counter was an area for the trays, plates, and utensils. The rest of the room consisted of white round tables surrounded by chairs with different colors; Except for the left wall, which had vinyl covered booths, also having different colors like the chairs.

But it wasn't the room itself that really caught Jay's attention, it was the inhabitants. While many were human like him, quite a few others were anything but. The shapes and sizes ranged from a giant turtle/dragon monster, to a small pink ball with big feet and stubby arms, and everything and anything in between.

"Everyone, this is Jay and Brazil, the newest contenders for the Smash Tournament!" Master Hand announced. Most of the others waved and said hello, but poor Jay was quickly overcome by nervousness. Living by yourself in the middle of nowhere kinda makes you not socially inclined.

"Um, hello…" Jay said softly. Nobody could hear him. One human with a medieval-esch garb and indigo hair leaned over to another with a similar outfit and hair color. "What did he say Marth?" he asked quietly. The one named Marth just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

Poor Jay was growing more nervous by the minute. Brazil didn't seem bothered though, but of course, he wasn't human. Suddenly, the teen started feeling dizzy. "Hey, um…does anybody have a glass of water?" apparently the fact that he hadn't eaten since he left, and the amount of shock and surprise that had been building up since he arrived, all came crashing down on his taxed body. The next thing everyone knew, he was out cold on the floor, Brazil flying off out the open door.

1 Hour Later

"I wonder if Jay is okay." Pit wondered. He and Olimar were talking in the library, which was about half the size of the cafeteria, with shelves of books making up the left and right walls and a big bay window in the back wall with potted plants lining the pane's shelf. In the middle of the room were a comfy couch, three loveseats, and a coffee table. A fireplace was set into the middle of the bookcases on the right wall, but since it was pleasantly warm outside, it was empty. What could be seen of the walls showed that they were a deep green, with the carpet mimicking the same color. Overall, if a Smasher wanted to relax, this was the place to go.

"I think he'll be fine." Olimar said. "He just got overwhelmed by all the ruckus is all."

"Haha, yeah, I was a little confused when I first came here too. But not nearly as much as when we first met." Pit then thought back to that day. He had been sucked into a black hole, thrown through time, and ended up meeting with Olimar. He was stuck there for several days before his friends arrived and brought him back.

Olimar chuckled a little. "Ah yes, that was an interesting time."

"Oh Olimar, I forgot to ask, did you manage to repay your companies' debt after I left?" the angel asked.

"Indeed, in fact, we got enough money to repay the debt _and _for me to retire!"

"That's nice to hear. As for me, not much has happen- Larry!" Pit shouted. When he left Olimar, he brought with him a purple Pikmin. And while he enjoyed having the little guy around he could be a nuisance sometimes. "Larry! Stop jumping on the coffee table, you'll break it!" the angel promptly scooped up the plump leaf Pikmin before he could smash the table in two, but not before knocking a plate of cookies to the floor.

"Jerry, don't eat that!" Olimar cried. Jerry was a Bulbmin, a small Bulborb that has a parasitic Pikmin living inside it. While this made Bulbmin compatible with other Pikmin, unfortunately they still have an insatiable appetite, of which Jerry is particularly infamous for. By the time the Hocotatian reached the ravenous little rascal, all the cookies were gone. "Jerry, if this keeps up you are going on a crash diet!" Olimar reprimanded.

Pit just sighed and shook his head. "I wonder if Jay woke up yet…"

Meanwhile

"Ugh, my aching head…" Jay slowly opened his eyes. Seeing nothing but white ceiling, he turned his head around and saw he was lying in a bed. Looking around, he saw a dorm-like room, with a couch, two beds including his, a window over each bed, a full bathroom, a table with some chairs, and a wooden perch stand with Brazil sleeping on top. Right next to the slumbering parrot was some people sitting around his bed he didn't remember seeing when he first entered.

On his left was a girl wearing a sleeveless white dress with a long vertical purple sash down the middle. She had long brown hair with the front of it in braids. Her deep blue eyes seemed to ooze gentleness and peace.

Sitting next to her was a young man with shoulder-length blonde hair. His eyes matched the girl's. Wearing a green tunic with brown boots, he looked like he came from a fantasy tale, especially since he also had a large decorated shield accompanied by a sheathed sword strapped onto his back.

On the other side of Jay's bed were two equally youthful blue-haired men, also with aqua-colored eyes. The one on the left wore a jeweled headband (although it looked more like a tiara) and various pieces of shoulder armor. For clothes he had the same medieval-esch type as the blonde did, only in a sapphire blue and more royal style. A long cape matching the rest of his attire seemed to almost reach the floor.

The young man next to him had his hair in a spiky form, contrasting with the other's neatly combed locks. If it weren't for the fabric wrapped around his forehead, the hair would tumble over his blue eyes. While he had the same type of clothing as the rest, they were more informal. He also had a cape, only it was bright red and was rather tattered near the end. On his chest were a few pieces of leather partially hiding the blue shirt underneath, and long brown boots covered his legs.

"H-hey, what's going on!?" Jay almost shouted as he almost jumped out of the bed in fright.

The brunette quickly laid her gloved hand over the distressed teens'. "Calm down!"

Once he felt the girl's hand touch his, Jay immediately felt at peace, and quite panicking. "Oh, sorry for freaking out like that…" he apologized sheepishly.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." The brown-haired girl said. "I'm Zelda, this guy next to me is Link, and those two are Marth and Ike."

"It's nice to see the last contender finally arrive." The one named Ike remarked with a smile.

Jay was still rather confused. "Yeah, it's very nice to meet you all, but um, where did you guys come from?"

"What do you mean?" Marth asked.

"Well, uh, I mean… You guys looked like you came from, the Middle Ages or something."

"Oh, you mean the distant time in your world? Actually the fact is that we're from different universes then yours." Zelda answered.

Jay remembered a time when one of his father's colleges suggested the notion that there may be other worlds in separate space-times. _"I guess that guy was right…" _"Well I suppose that explains a lot!" Jay said out loud with a laugh.

After waking Brazil up, which he did so grouchily, the group headed out Jay's dorm and headed through the hallway, _"There seems to be a lot of those in this place." _down the stairs, and towards the cafeteria. Just when they reached the lobby, Jay suddenly tripped and fell flat on his face, with just Brazil barely hanging on.

"Haha, good work Wario!" Ike and Link helped Jay back up, and then they turned around to see a big blue penguin wearing a kingly robe and a short chubby man in a biker outfit with a crazy moustache walk out from behind a wall. "What's up losers!" The denim-clad man shouted "The name's Wario, and this is Dedede"

"_King _Dedede" The penguin added. "And we pick on the new guy, and since you are the new guy, we pick on you!"

Link then raised a question. "Wait a minute, aren't you two technically new guys too? After all, everyone has only been here one day."

"Umm…"

"I think fairy boy's got a point there Wario. But never mind, we are still here to bully you, and so we shall!"

"Yeah, let's start with that chicken nugget of yours!"

Jay gave then both quizzing looks. "Are you sure?"

Zelda leaned over to whisper. "Jay, what are you doing?"

"Trust me on this." He whispered back with a smirk.

"We aren't afraid of no little birdy!" Dedede jeered.

"Yeah, this little pipsqueak won't stand a chance!" And with that, Wario grabbed the parrot. But seconds later, the bird began to shake violently, and the next thing everyone knew, Brazil turned into a giant, just ten feet short of hitting the high ceiling in the lobby.

The two troublemakers instantly changed their attitude. "Uh, hey there little guy…" Wario said while shrinking back in terror. "No hard feelings right?"

Brazil leaned towards them and let out a great screech that sent the mischievous duo running and crying like babies. "Run for it Wario!" "I'm right behind ya!"

Once they left, Brazil promptly reverted back to his normal size. The others just stared with their mouths wide open, eyes frozen in shock. "Guys? Hey guys?" Jay said while shaking his hand in front of their faces.

"Oh, sorry." Zelda apologized. "But what was that all about?"

The teen scratched the back of his head while Brazil flew back onto his shoulder. "Well, it's a long story…"

**Oh boy I've got a lot to say here. Well I guess I'll start with the continuities. "Cut Down to Size" is canon with this story, and Luna was actually implied near the end of it (she is briefly mentioned when Pit is thinking about how he and Larry are similar). Speaking of Larry, Jerry the Bulbmin is an idea originally from Skolir's "Olimar's Brawl Adventure" that I asked for permission to use. If you are a fan of Olimar centered Brawl fics and like humor, I suggest you check it out! He and Larry will have their moments later on, so I hope you like these guys. Back to Luna, yes I've changed how she comes in the story, but she will still have (a much more steady this time) love interest with Jay. I'm also going to attempt to make this fic not completely centered on Jay, but he will still be the main character nonetheless. Now, onto Wario and Dedede. While these two are the same versions from "A Portly Man, A Penguin, and Pranks", their actual story isn't canon here. There are however certain elements from there that will come into play later on. And lastly, "The Smash Mansion Chatrooms!" As of now, this is not canon, but I may or may not change it sometime soon. Maybe I'll make a poll for it. But the two people sharing a dorm idea in this story came from there, plus there will be another Smasher appearing soon in this story. Can you guess who? Nobody knows it, but Jay will not be the last one to enter… So yeah, this is the longest chapter I've written for a story since I did one for "A Boy and His Bird" irony much? Whew! Anyway, with that overly long note over, I'll see you guys again in the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3: Food Fights and Friends

Chapter 3: Food Fights and Friends

**Wow, I'm just updating like crazy lately! I wonder how long this updating streak will last… And geez this chapter is a long one! In fact this might be the, if not one of the longest chapters I've written so far.**

"So that's how Brazil can grow huge like he did?" Link asked while he, Jay, and the rest of the group walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria for dinner.

"Yep, it's mostly triggered when he's under stress or senses a threat." Jay replied while scratching the bird's neck. "But thankfully it doesn't happen very often."

The group had now reached the swinging doors. Going inside, it looked like organized chaos, with each Smasher trying to get his/her fair share of the steaks, corn-on-the-cobs, watermelon wedges, apples, fruit punch, and vanilla and chocolate pudding being served on the assembly line.

Grabbing their trays, they got in line behind a giant gorilla apparently named Donkey Kong. "That guy looks very strong." Jay whispered to Zelda nervously.

"He is." She whispered back. "But I've heard he's usually gentle, as long of you don't bother his bananas." They both giggled a little at this.

After filling their trays, Marth, Link, and Ike went to their own table, leaving the others to find their own place to sit.

Then a voice rang out from the chattering crowd. "Zelda! Zelda over here!"

Turning around, they saw it was an angel in a white tunic sitting in the booth in the left end corner, being accompanied by a small man in a spacesuit and two strange little creatures. "Coming Pit!" Zelda shouted back. "That's an old friend of mine." She added to Jay in a normal voice.

Having made their way over, Zelda got right down in introductions. "Hey guys, this is Jay and Brazil, the newest arrivals. Jay, this is Pit, and his friend Olimar." Larry and Jerry, who were standing on the floor, started jumping up and down for attention. "Haha, and this is Larry the purple Pikmin, and Jerry the Bulbmin."

Jay smiled timidly and sat down next to Pit, with Zelda sitting on Olimar's side. "Very nice to meet you all." Brazil suddenly became excited. He kept leaning down staring at the two equally sized beings down below. "Oh you want down buddy? Okay." Placing the parrot on the floor to socialize, the teen then started talking to the others about their home worlds, the tournament, and other subjects.

Meanwhile, the ravenous Bulbmin that was Jerry started walking around to the other tables, closely followed by the chubby Pikmin and parrot. Coming up upon a table occupied by Samus, Captain Falcon, and Solid Snake, the trio of mismatched creatures stared longingly at the veritable buffet just out of reach.

"Falcon, fruit PUNCH!" the racer said before he took a gulp of the pink liquid.

"Honestly Falcon, must you talk to yourself in the third person all the time!?" Samus said irritably.

Snake chuckled. "Yeah man, if you want to have any chance with the ladies, you gotta be smooth." He then gave the bounty huntress a sexy look.

"Oh please, you couldn't pick up a woman in a strip club."

"Whatever babe- hey!" Within less then a minute, Jerry had swiftly leapt up and snagged Snake's steak, while Brazil flew down from above and grabbed a piece of Samus's watermelon, and Larry jumped and slammed back onto the floor, causing Captain Falcon's cup of fruit punch to spill down to the tiles below.

"Why you little pests!" Samus cried. Snake, trying to be manly in front of the independent woman, picked up an apple and threatened to throw it at the offending animals who were now feasting on their ill-gotten gains. "Try something like that again and you'll have an apple for a face!"

Brazil, being the irritable bird that he was, puffed up his neck and hissed with his beak wide open. Snake then drew his apple-armed hand back further, meaning business. The parrot responded by flying up and hovering with a few feet in front of the cloned soldier's head.

"Okay, that it!" and with that, he threw the apple straight and true. But Brazil nimbly dodged the fruit, and instead it kept going until it hit Bowser square in the back of the head. If Brazil was irritable, the Koopa King was downright wrathful.

"Who threw that?" the monstrosity asked angrily as he turned in his seat. Seeing Snake with his eyes wide open, hand still in throwing position, it was quite obvious who committed the crime. "So that's how you want to play huh?" Scooping up a clawful of vanilla pudding, he prepared for launch. "Then have a taste of this!"

Unfortunately for Bowser, Snake managed to duck just in time, the pudding hitting Samus instead. Now it was Bowser's turn to be scared, for Samus was one of the few, if not the only Smasher he feared.

Needless to say, Samus was livid. Grabbing a corncob, she hurled it with all her strength. In short, the whole room quickly turned into a food orientated battleground, with Smashers turning up tables and gathering more "ammunition" from the counter.

In the midst of this chaos, Jay, Zelda, Olimar, and Pit were crouching under their booth's table to avoid the flying steaks and pudding globs.

"What the heck happened?" Jay asked out loud.

"I don't know, but I have a strange feeling that we're going to see a lot of events like this…" Olimar said matter-of-factly.

Pit, hearing some chomping sounds, peered across the room. "Well, at least some of us are having a good time." Pointing, everyone saw a certain parrot, Pikmin, and Bulbmin feasting on the "spoils of war" in a relatively safe spot in a corner.

Zelda couldn't help but giggle. "I bet they actually started this whole thing."

Pit smiled. "I wouldn't be surprised if that were true my friend."

The very next minute, Master Hand came through the swinging doors. He was clearly upset at what he saw. The walls were stained with pieces of steak, fruit juice, and mounds of white and brown pudding. Almost all the Smashers were a complete mess (except for those that managed to find a safe spot), and overall it looked like a tornado that went through a cornucopia dumped all its contents into the room. While Master Hand certainly wasn't happy with this scene, it seemed as if he knew something like this would happen, so he wasn't completely angry. "Who is responsible for this?" he asked gently yet firmly.

All the Smashers kept silent, and of course the true perpetrators couldn't speak up, so Master Hand just sighed. "Very well, since it seems everybody had a hand in this debacle," with a snap of his fingers, a multitude of mops, buckets, and cleaning supplies manifested next to the counter. "Then everyone will have a hand in cleaning it up. I shall return in an hour, please have this place back in order by then." With that said, the Hand left to the sound of groans and mumbles.

"Well, I guess we should help out, even if we didn't do anything" Jay said to his friends.

"Indeed." Olimar agreed.

And so everyone, whether they wanted to or not, got the cafeteria spick and spam by the time Master Hand came back to check on the progress.

Since they still had a little time to kill before bed, Pit suggested they go see the living room, which was down the hallway between the cafeteria and the library. The living room was the smallest room, barring dorms, in the mansion. It has light blue carpet, green, blue, yellow, and red walls, each one being one color, a large wooden table with a circle of chairs that was situated a little in front of the door, and a couch that stretched almost the width of the room itself. Several beanbag seats were placed in front of the couch, which all focused at the giant HD flatscreen TV that hung on the red wall. Beside it was a set of wall shelves containing numerous board and video games, the latter of which being accompanied by a Wii plugged into the TV.

Deciding to go there, the group left the cafeteria. Entering the lobby from the left hallway entry, the entered the first hallway to their left. Along the way, Jay saw a metal door with four strange cylindrical tubes built into the wall next to it. A few more steps ahead, there was another wooden door with a sign on it that said "Gym." Jay faintly remembered the others talking about how the tournament system worked, but he decided to wait until another time to ask about it.

When they reached the living room, it was already occupied by five other people. Two of them, Marth and Ike, were sitting at the table engaged in an engrossing game of chess. The other two, Link, Olimar, and a girl with long blonde hair wearing an elegant pink dress, were seated on the couch, conversing about the upcoming tournament.

The second after Jay and friends walked in, Marth smirked while moving a knight towards Ike's vulnerable king. "Checkmate."

Ike almost exploded. "Dang it Marth, that's the _fifth _time you've won!"

The Altean prince just kept his smug expression. "Just goes to show who's got the brains around here."

"Oh that is it, you are so dea- oh hey guys!" Ike quickly changed his attitude at the sight of the others and shrunk back in his seat in embarrassment.

"Hello." Jay said polity, ignoring the mercenary's previous behavior. "You mind if we hang out here?"

Marth gave the teen a grin. "Not at all! Besides, I've groan bored of the lack of challenge here." He added while jabbed his thumb at Ike, who looked about ready to strangle him.

"Just you wait until the tournament gets started, then I'll show you!" the mercenary threatened.

"Actually Ike, you mind if I challenge Marth to a chess match?" Pit asked.

"Be my guest. Good luck though." Leaning over to the angel's ear, he added in a whisper, "And please beat him for me!"

"Jay, this is Peach, a fellow princess from the Mushroom Kingdom." Zelda introduced.

"How very nice to meet you!" the pink-clad girl said excitedly as she jumped up and shook the teen's hand vigorously.

"It's very-y n-nice to meet you t-too!" Jay stuttered as the princess practically shook him off balance.

After everyone was seated, with Pit going against Marth in a chess match on the table, Larry, Jerry, and Brazil hopping around on the beanbags, and the rest on the couch, Peach started talking incessantly.

"So Jay, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked while batting her long eyelashes.

The brunette gave her a weird look. "Uh, no. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it just seems like you'd have one since you're such a catch."

"Well um, thanks?" Jay replied with a deep blush. He'd never had a girl hit on him before, so this was bizarre territory for him.

Olimar, who sat on the opposite end of the furniture, tried to change the subject. "So uh, Link, you've been here twice before, can you tell us newbies the ropes about this tournament?"

"Ah yes, well, the matches are spread out through the week, with a Brawl taking place twice per day, one in the morning and one in the afternoon, except for the weekend. How this is accomplished is by what Master Hand simply calls the Smash System, which you passed by on the way here. You enter one of the four tubes, which transports you to a stage made out of virtual reality that can be changed to different places and worlds. The goal is to knock your opponent off the stage by dishing out damage with attacks. But since this is all virtual, no actual harm is done to the competitors. There is also items that you can pick up to assist you, including a very powerful one that can give you access to a super attack, known as a Final Smash."

Jay raised his hand. "But what about those of us who've had no training or experience in fighting?"

Link gave him an assuring smile. "Don't worry; there is also a gym just across the hallway from the Smash System where you can practice your powers and skills. But we'll get into that tomorrow."

"All of us will meet there in the morning to start our first training session; from then on it will be open for use whenever you need it." Zelda added cheerfully.

This pleasant conversation was interrupted when Olimar noticed Jerry starting to tear a hole in one of the beanbags. "No you silly Bulbmin, those aren't real beans!" But Jerry just made a bigger hole and dug some of the "beans" out with his clawed feet. Brazil picked one up with his foot and chewed on it experimentally while Larry tossed handfuls of the material into the air like confetti.

"Alright you guys, I think it's time we retired for the night." Jay announced as he grabbed the parrot and placed him onto his shoulder before he could chew any more of the bag's contents. "By the way, I noticed there were two beds. Who am I bunking with?"

Pit, who apparently just beat Marth for the third time at chess (the prince was holding his head in his hands, mumbling unintelligible words), stood up from the table. "I believe that would be me. So come on Larry!" the purple Pikmin quickly forgot about the beanbag and ran to his master, jumping into his open arms.

"Alright then, let's go!" Jay said. The four of them started to head out, when Jerry suddenly ran after them.

Olimar got off the couch. "It seems he want to go with you. Would you mind?"

Jay took one look at the Bulbmin's pleading face, for some reason it reminded him of a dog. "No problem Olimar, he can hang with us." Jerry happily ran right up to him, wiggling and panting like well, a puppy. "Haha, alright everybody, we'll see you tomorrow!" after an exchange of goodnights they walked back to their dorm.

After they got into their beds, Pit quietly whispered to Jay. "Look."

The teen followed Pit's pointing finger, and found an adorable sight. Jerry was sleeping peacefully on the wooden floor with Larry leaning against him, joining in the slumber. Brazil was perched on his stand, also dozing above the pair, occasionally stirring in his sleep.

"I think we should follow their example." Jay whispered back with a smile. Pulling up the bed sheets, he and his angel friend drifted off to dreamland.

**Poor Ike, even after a story reboot he STILL has problems with board games… Yay for food fights! It seems like Wario and Dedede have got some competition in the troublemaking department now, and they're even outnumbered! Yes, the gang is still mostly the same; I know, the same characters that everyone else writes about. But even if they are overdone, I still like to write about them all the same. At least I don't write about them in a certain fashion (cough Yaoi cough). In the next chapter we'll find out who the mysterious final "newcomer" is, so I hope you're excited about it. Until next time my friends! **


	4. Chapter 4: The Newcomer and Training

Chapter 4: The Newcomer and Training

**Yay my updating streak is still going! In this chapter we will find out who the last Smasher to arrive is, prepare for the tournament, and see some more of Jerry's antics. I'm excited, are you excited? Well, if not, then you should be because I want you to! **

"Man, the Gym sure is huge!" Jay said as he looked around. Indeed, the place _was_ huge. Being the largest room in the mansion, it had a bare concrete floor, grey walls, and, like many of the other rooms, a very high ceiling. Scattered about inside was various exercise equipment, ranging from dumbbells, to treadmills, to big padded cushions for softening blows when hitting the ground during one-on-one training. One particular set of items of peculiarity was the Sandbags, which look like their namesake, except they two big black eyes on one side. Jay wasn't sure if they were alive or not, but considering all the other bizarre occurrences the teen had seen recently, he just dismissed the notion. But the strangest thing was a large glass box with metal framing and door set into the back left corner of the Gym. Zelda said it was a special training area called the Ability Chamber, specifically built for Smashers to practice their individual abilities that wouldn't normally work, or be safe to use, inside the mansion.

"You're telling me!" Pit said as he looked from one end of the expansive room to the other. "This place practically dwarfs the cafeteria!"

All the Smashers at this point have gathered in the Gym, awaiting Master Hand to tell them the schedule for the week. It was Sunday, 7:00AM, and those who didn't sleep well the previous night were inevitably grumbling and mumbling. Right on time, Master Hand arrived, floating in and "standing" in front of the crowd. "Good morning to all. Before I give out the schedule, I have an important announcement to make."

"Ugh, what now?" Bowser grumbled to himself.

"Come on, can't we just get going to the stupid training?" Wolf said under his breath.

"Those of you who have been here before for the Melee tournament remember that a few of the previous competitors have not returned this year due to their own individual reasons, including the second place champion five years ago."

Marth had a sad look on his face. _"Yeah, my best friend." _

"But it would seem that there was an error in the paper work, and one of them actually was meant to return this year but had his papers mixed up with those who were leaving at the end of the Melee tournament. But I have managed to send him an invitation at the last minute, and he arrived very early this morning. So if you will all give him a warm welcome, here is Roy Pherae!"

There was a round of applause as a teenage swordsman with fiery red hair with an intricately designed blue headband, a purple cape, bright blue tunic with chest and shoulder armor with yellow borders, white tights and matching blue boots walked in from behind the Gym door.

Jay asked Link who Roy was and several other newcomer Smashers, including Pit and Ike, leaned in to hear what the Hylian had to say. "He's from the same world that Marth and Ike are from, but during a different time like Ike is. In the Melee tournament he came in second place, just barely losing to Marth, the champion. They were actually very close friends as I remember, even after the tournament."

As if to prove the elf's point, Marth shoved his way through the crowd, happily giving Roy a heartfelt hug once reaching him, showing that their friendship didn't diminish in the slightest.

"I recall Marth mentioning something about Roy last night before we started playing chess. He sure looks happy to see him." Ike said with a smile.

After the two swordsmen finished their reunion, Master Hand made one last announcement. "The Brawl schedule is available on the whiteboard next to the Smash System's door; please view it to find out your placements. That will be all for now."

After the flying glove left, the Smashers started going their separate ways within the massive Gym, some going on treadmills and stair simulators, other punching Sandbags, quite a few sparring with each other on the floor mats, and some to the Ability Chamber. Jay himself decided to try out the Ability Chamber first; since he didn't use his powers much it made sense to hone his vegetation controlling prowess. Since only one Smasher was allowed in the box at a time, Jay got in the line behind Roy. Since it looked like it would be a while before he got his turn, the teen tapped on the redhead's shoulder to start a conversation. "Hi Roy, I'm a friend of Marth, my names Jay."

Roy turned around to see the other teenager put out his hand out for a shake. Smiling, he accepted the greeting. "Nice to meet you Jay! What kind of place are you from?"

Jay frowned ever so slightly at this question. "I guess you can say I live in the middle of a crop field. My dad's a scientist who works on genetic experiments, so he needs an isolated place to conduct his projects." With a shrug of his shoulders, he added, "So I guess you can say this is the biggest adventure I had my whole life!"

"A scientist eh? I learned about them when I last came here. My world is more what you may call, "medieval" so to speak." Tilting his head to one said, Roy added, "So what skills and abilities do you have?"

Jay was rather unsure how to answer the redhead's question. "Um, I'll show you once I'm inside the Ability Chamber… But I do have a partner that you'll see when we have breakfast, at least, he's a partner to me anyways."

Roy laughed a little, even though he didn't understand exactly what Jay meant. "Oh look, it's my turn."

Within minutes Jay was amazed by the graceful yet aggressive movements Roy preformed on the Sandbag in the glass box. It's a good thing the glass was endowed by Master Hand's magic, otherwise it might have melted from the fierce flames that burst from the redhead's sword as he hacked and slashed at the plastic-filled sack. But yet, no matter how many times he hit the item, it never tore, burned, or even smoked.

After several minutes of impressive swordsmanship, Roy stepped out of the Ability Chamber. "Alright, let's see how you do."

"Oh, is Jay going to try out the Ability Chamber?" It was Pit, closely followed by Ike, Link, Zelda, Peach, and Marth. "We'd like to watch!"

"Uh, okay…" Walking into the box, Jay wondered how this would work. After all, he needed at least a few plant seeds to use his powers. Before deciding to run out to grab some, Jay looked down and noticed a small pile of vine pods appear out of thin air. Smiling, he bent down and took them in his hand. "Now, let's see what it takes to make this Sandbag fly." Channeling his strength, the seed pods suddenly exploded into mature vines that formed a protective shield over the teen as he crouched down. Hearing a smacking sound, he put down the dome to see the Sandbag lying several feet away from where it once stood. Throwing his hand forward, a group of vines shot towards the unfortunate item, wrapping around it as he commanded the greenery to throw the Sandbag around before tossing it to the back wall like an extended arm.

Since he was the last in line, Jay spent almost an hour attacking the Sandbag, getting a feel for his sparingly used powers. Finally coming out panting, Roy patted him on the back. "Well done! But it seems like something was missing."

"I know; it felt like I need to hold onto something rather then throw my hands around in the air." Jay said while waving his arms for emphasis,

"Maybe you need a sword?" Link offered.

"I don't think that would be the best idea, what if I accidently cut something while I'm swinging it around? And besides, I've never had any experience with such weapons." Jay said solemnly.

"Hey, how about a wooden staff of some kind?" Zelda chimed in.

"It would certainly fit in with your fighting style." Marth added.

"You should paint it pink! Pink is the best!"

Ike gave the mushroom princess an annoyed look. "Peach, not everyone likes pink as much as you do."

"Well why not? Pink is the best color ever! All girls like pink, so why don't guys like it?" Peach huffed, stamping her foot in irritation.

"But I'm a girl and pink isn't _my _favorite color." Zelda said while crossing her arms.

The other princess stared at her in shock. "You don't like pink!? Zelly, how could you!?"

Before the conversation could get anymore heated, Olimar called out just before exiting the door. "Um guys, everyone else has already left for breakfast, so I suggest you hurry before it's all gone!"

"Oh goody, breakfast!" Peach said as she skipped out of the Gym, all anger gone.

"Man, thank goodness that's over." Zelda breathed.

While everyone else headed for the cafeteria, Jay and Pit headed for their dorm where Brazil, Jerry, and Larry were staying. "I hope Jerry didn't eat anything while he was left alone."

"Haha, yeah that wouldn't be very good would it?" Pit said with a playful smirk.

Walking into the dorm, Jay was happy to find that there was no bite marks on anything. Grabbing Brazil's stand while Pit carried the Pikmin and Bulbmin, the nature controller, angel, and pet trio quickly walked to the cafeteria.

Finding a large table shared by Olimar, Marth, Roy, and Ike, the two quickly filled up their trays with sausage, syrup-covered pancakes, fruit cups, and orange juice.

"Ah, now that hits the spot." Ike announced as Jay and Pit sat down.

"Ugh, why must you eat so much meat?" Marth said while turning his nose up at the mercenary's plate, which was made up of 10% pancakes and 90% sausage.

"But Marth, I eat quite a bit of meat myself, and you've never said anything about it." Roy questioned.

The Altean Prince turned to his redheaded friend. "That may be true, but you don't eat as much, plus at least you have some manners, unlike Mr. Pig over here." He said while jabbing his thumb at Ike, who was literally stuffing his face.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I'm not royalty. In the wilderness, I couldn't afford to have such things as manners!" Ike said in his defense while attempting to whip his chin of sticky syrup.

"Well, one thing is for sure, none of us are as messy as these guys!" Jay laughed while pointing at the mismatched trio, with Brazil dropping apple slices down to his buddies while grabbing some more for himself from his cup holder placed on the stand.

"And to think, he's like a brother to me…"

Roy about bulged his eyes out. "You mean to tell me that that bird is your "partner"?"

Jay just shrugged. "Well, in a way yes. My whole life I pretty much lived alone since my mom died at my birth, and my dad can be away months at a time, so when he came along a few years ago, he became the closest thing to a sibling I've known. I did have a human friend very briefly, but he disappeared one day; I haven't seen him since."

"Hmm, sorta reminds me of the Laguz." Ike said to himself.

"Don't worry Jay; you aren't alone in that respect." Olimar spoke up. "When I crash landed on the Pikmin planet for a month, the Pikmin were all I had to talk to. I even started giving them names…" the Hocotatian chuckled.

Meanwhile, Jerry was getting tired of eating nothing but apple scraps, so he started to explore the other tables. With Larry and Brazil following close behind, it was inevitable as to what was going to happen. Reaching one table, they found a mound of pancakes and sausages just within reach.

"Mmm mm! I tell ya Wario, this stuff is the best!" King Dedede said while shoving another forkful into his mouth.

Wario then froze mid-bite "De-De-Dedede, look!"

Flying just above the duo, Brazil scanned the table. "Don't. Move. A muscle." Dedede said fearfully, for he remembered what the parrot was capable of when angered. Then an idea occurred to him. Grabbing a grape, he waved in front of the avian. "Hey little guy, you want this? Go fetch!" With that, he threw the fruit across the room, the parrot flying after it. Thinking they were safe, the penguin and his portly friend continued eating.

"Hey, where did my plate of sausage go?" Wario questioned angrily. Glancing to the floor, he saw Jerry inhaling them three at a time, with Larry messily eating them hotdog style. "That's mine! Give it back!" But by the time he reached the plate, everything was gone. In fact, there was even a bite hole in the dish's side. While he was studying the plate in amazement, the Bulbmin swiftly ran under the table, jumping up on the other side to grab Dedede's pancakes.

"Oh no you don't you little monster!" the penguin king cried as he engaged in a tug of war. Within seconds, the plate went flying, landing straight on top of Wolf's head, who was sitting at the next table over.

The vulpine turned around slowly, his face filled with rage. "That's it, play time's over penguin!"

"And that is how I won the tournament." Marth finished.

Within seconds, Sonic let out a battle cry that rang through the room. "FOOD FIGHT!"

Everyone at the table sunk into their chairs. "Not again…"

**That's right, ROY IS BACK! He never should have left in the first place… If he doesn't actually come back in the next game, Nintendo is gonna get a VERY nasty letter! Okay, now that that rant is over, it looks like tension is starting to build between the two troublemaking groups of the mansion. Of course we all know where such a thing is going to lead to, hilarious chaos! And we'll finally get to see some actual Brawls soon, hurray! Well, that's all for now. This has been WingedFish, see you next time! **


	5. Chapter 5: Learning the Ropes

Chapter 5: Learning the Ropes

**At long last this story has returned! It took me forever because I was stumped as to how the plot would move along. Then I realized I screwed up one of the main aspects of the original fic! So in short, I scrapped the fact that Luna is already at Smash Mansion, so she isn't in the story yet. As such, I very highly suggest you reread this from the beginning, since I've made several changes (besides Luna's absence, most of it is minor though, but all the same, reread). So with that in mind, I'm happy to say that OAWAAS is finally back!**

"I can't believe there was _another _food fight this morning!" Marth complained. He and the rest of the gang were hanging out in library, relaxing after the mid-morning training and follow up lunch.

"Well Marth, at least the noon meal was peaceful." Roy replied good-naturedly.

"Yeah, only because those three were being kept _well_ fed at our table!" The Altean prince said while pointing at the three troublemakers, who were now sleeping soundly under the bay window's warm ray of sunlight. "Seriously, I think they ate five pounds of spaghetti and meatballs."

Jay, who was standing by the window tending to the potted plants placed on the shelf, turned around. "I suppose they are a little…exuberant when it comes to eating. But surely they aren't _that _terrible."

"Certainly not as bad as the Grub-Dog family of creatures that live on the Pikmin planet." Olimar added. "Although, seeing as Jerry is a Bulborb himself, I can't say that I'm surprised."

Link looked up from a book he was reading titled, _"Swords though the Ages" _and rubbed his chin in thought. "Say, since we've all got nothing else to do, why don't we check out the Smash System?"

Agreeing to do so, the group, consisting of Link, Pit, Jay, Ike, Roy, Marth, and Olimar, (they decided to leave the pet Smashers to snooze in peace) exited the library, walked down hallway, and went to the next one over and came up to the System's entrance. Knocking on the heavy steel door, Jay stood back as a pitch black two dimensional man known as Mr. Game & Watch opened it, allowing them inside.

The room, only big enough to fit six human-sized Smashers at a time was surrounded by numerous screens, buttons, and switches of all shapes, sizes, and colors. The other occupant, R.O.B., acknowledged with a simple, "Hello."

Game & Watch simply beeped, waving his hand in a stop-motion manner.

Since the newbies had not met these two yet, Link made the introductions. "This is R.O.B. and Mr. Game & Watch everyone!"

Mr. Game & Watch simply nodded in acknowledgment, a beeping sound emanating as he did so.

"Greetings newcomers!" The robot greeted in his electronic voice. "Welcome to the Smash System."

"Cool, a robot!" Jay exclaimed as he studied the machine.

Olimar gave R.O.B. a strange look, staring at his head for a long moment. "_I could've sworn that looks familiar. Ah, must just be in my mind."_

"So um, what do all these switches and buttons do?" Ike questioned while slowly attempting to pull a large red lever.

R.O.B. swiftly swatted the mercenary's hand with his metallic arm. "Please do not touch the components."

"Okay, geez." Ike grumbled while rubbing his appendage.

"I apologize for my rash assault, but the Smash System is a delicate work of engineering and must be handled with the utmost husbandry."

Pit sighed under his breath. _"It's like Ship all over again…"_

Mr. Game & Watch started to make signals and dance around, earning confused looks from the others.

"Um, what's he trying to say?" Jay said.

"He said that we need to activate tests on the System, which must be executed before tomorrow." R.O.B. translated. "And I'm afraid he is correct; so if you'll all excuse us." The robot then politely escorted the group out the door before closing it behind them.

"So I guess those two are responsible for overseeing the Smash System right?" Jay inquired.

"Right." Link answered. "But they also participate in the matches from time to time. Speaking of which, we should check out the schedule." Motioning to the whiteboard next to the heavy metal door, they all looked at the week's match line up, and it went like this:

Monday:

Morning: Link, Pikachu, Mario, and Kirby.

Afternoon: Wolf, Zelda, Jigglypuff, and Marth.

Tuesday:

Morning: Team Battle; Luigi and Captain Falcon vs. Fox and Ness.

Afternoon: Meta Knight, Ike, Peach, and Red (Pokémon Trainer).

Wednesday:

Morning: Jay, Bowser, Olimar, and R.O.B.

Afternoon: Team Battle; King Dedede and Wario vs. Snake and Samus.

Thursday:

Morning: Sonic, Falco, Roy, and Lucas

Afternoon: Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Mr. Game & Watch, and Lucario.

Friday:

Morning: Pit, Ice Climbers, Yoshi, and Mario.

"Huh, that's strange. How come all the matches are four at a time?" Roy asked. "It wasn't like that the last time."

"I heard it's because since there are more contenders then last tournament, Master Hand wants everyone to have a turn before moving on to more specialized matches." Link replied.

"Oh I see."

"Say," Olimar spoke up. "I just remembered about this place I heard about not far from here, what was it called?"

"You must be implying about Smash City, the town a mile or so from the Mansion correct?" Marth said knowledgably.

"Ah yes, just what I was thinking of."

"Smash City? What place is that?" Jay didn't recall seeing any kind of city when he walked into the Smash Mansion.

"Smash City is a community a couple miles west of here, where many friends and family of the Smashers live during the tournament. It's also home to the fans of Smashers, and other regular folks who make a living off the seasonal bulge of tourists from throughout the universes that congregate there." Link explained.

"Well that sounds cool; I say we go do some exploring!" The nature controlling teen exclaimed.

At that they made a quick stop back in the library, finding the parrot and Pik/Bulbmin just waking up. Deciding that it'd be better to bring them along so they wouldn't cause mischief, the group headed off to the city, being joined by several other Smashers. Upon walking out the door, Jay noticed there didn't seem to be any kind of transportation; not even a road to be seen, just grassland.

"Um, so are we going to walk there?" he asked nobody in particular.

Marth, standing next to him, gave a hearty laugh. "No, just watch."

Suddenly, Brazil started squawking, pointing his beak towards a certain area of the ground just to the left of the Mansion.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a large square of grass disappeared, being replaced by a metal platform. On this platform was a bizarre vehicle about the size of a school bus, only it was shaped like an obtuse surf board. It had no roof or wheels, and just had simple guard rails on the side accompanied by a few dozen plush seats with arm rests. At first it remained on the platform, but slowly began to hover steadily into the air.

"Whoa!" Jay shouted in surprise. "What is that thing!?"

"That my friend is called the Smash Skiff." Link said with a confirming voice "We can ride it to get the Smash City and back. Come on, climb aboard!"

A walkway with foldable rails jutted out of the Skiff, running right into a special grid that came out of the ground just next to the Mansion's door.

"Man, why can't we have these kinds of things in my universe?" Ike remarked in amazement as he walked across and took his seat, followed by the others who sat down around him.

Zelda laughed as she buckled her seat belt behind the mercenary's seat. "Ike, many of us could ask the exact same question."

Even Jay was surprised by it all. "I live with a bunch of boundary-breaking scientists, and they haven't even come close to a machine like this one!"

Interrupting their conversation, a computer voice rang out to the Smashers. "Attention passengers, please keep your seat belt buckled until we have reached our destination. Keep arms, legs, and personal belongings inside the Skiff at all times. Thank you."

With out much warning, the craft zoomed off at high speed, reaching the city in less then a minute. "You have arrived." The computer boomed as the walkway once again folded out to connect with another grid. "You may now exit the Skiff. Have a nice day."

Most of the Smashers got off without a problem, but some of the new arrivals, Jay included, bumbled slowly off, feeling rather dizzy and off balance. "That was, uh…"

"AWESOME!" Ike interjected. "I haven't had that much fun since I first swung a sword!"

Pit, who was used to flying in the air, felt rather indifferent. "Eh, I've dealt with worse."

Brazil, Jerry, and Larry, who all shared a seat, vomited on the sidewalk. But afterwards they acted as if nothing happened.

After the nature controller got over his initial disorientated state, he got a good look of Smash City. It was modern, yet several areas consisted of architecture and style of more primitive times; and right next to them, stood other places with futuristic appearances. There were shops, hotels, restaurants; just about every kind of building you'd find in any other city. Only this place had a lot of rather unfamiliar trademarks, even considering the fact that Jay's life was spent mostly in his house. He saw such places as 'Hocotatian Cuisine', 'Viridi's Garden Center', and 'Altea Fencing Academy'. And that was just from what he could spot by the Skiff's drop off!

Pit tapped the teen's shoulders, jarring him out of his amazed stupor. "Oh Jay, there's someone I want you to meet, come with me!" the angel gestured with a smile.

Grinning, Jay put Brazil on his back and joined his heavenly friend. _"This is going to be one exciting day!"_

**This chapter was supposed to be longer, but this fic has been delayed enough as it is, that I've just decided to upload it at its currant length. Plus, anyone who got the reference Pit makes to "Cut Down to Size" a canon story to this one, gets a huge plate of cookies! (Shows plate of cookies). Wait, Jerry you stupid Bulbmin! Well never mind, Jerry ate the whole pile, including the plate… So you'll just get a big pet on the back, and that's good right? Also I hope you other Pikmin fans get why Olimar was perplexed when he first saw R.O.B. Even though it was shorter then I would have liked, I trust you guys enjoyed this chapter! Now then, I've got to get some sleep, so later my peeps! **


	6. Chapter 6: Smash City

Chapter 6: Smash City

**Well, I honestly thought I'd never update anything on FanFiction again, yet here I am. That's all I'll say though, since I don't want to get any hopes up about more updates for these stories. **

The two friends headed for one of the first buildings that Jay saw when they arrived at Smash City. It was large, yet still a little on the small side compared to other giant establishments around it. It was designed to look a Greek temple; with marble columns, various statues, some with fountains spouting crystal clear water, and numerous vines growing all over. Hanging overhead was a sign made out of tree bark, with words made out of rose vines that read, 'Viridi's Garden Center. The Best Plant Nursery on Earth!'

Jay instantly took a liking to this place, considering his molecular attachment to all vegetation. He and Pit walked up a short flight of wide moss-covered stone stairs before entering the store. "Wow, this place is amazing!" Jay exclaimed while spinning around to take everything in. Brazil was almost tempted to fly off and eat some ripe fruit from the surrounding trees, but knew better then to desert his master.

Not surprisingly, there were plants everywhere. But unlike a regular nursery, Viridi's Garden Center had flowers, trees, bushes, and others from all over the world, and even a few from different eras and dimensions. The entire roof of the building was glass, making the area a veritable greenhouse. While most of the plants were kept in pots, some were allowed to grow rampantly though the store, creating an indoor forest of sorts.

Jay quickly shook himself out of his daze and caught back up with Pit, kept walking until he came up to the cash register in the middle of the store, where a girl looking about Pit's age with long blonde hair resided. Her hair was about the same as Princess Peach's in color, only it was twice as long, almost reaching the floor. She wore a strange dress with various greens, reds, and browns patched all over. On top of her head was a band consisting of a ring of thorny vines with a single rose, acting as a band as it held some of her hair up into a ponytail.

"Hey Viridi, nice to see you!" Pit greeted happily.

The blonde returned his hello with broad smile. "Well, if it ain't Mr. Chicken Wings himself!" She came out from behind the register to give the angel a hug. After doing so, she looked over his shoulder and noticed Jay behind him, keeling down holding some leaves in his hands. "Um Pit, who is that?"

"Huh? Oh, Viridi, this is Jay, a fellow tournament participant and new friend of mine!"

The teen in question stood up awkwardly, Brazil flapping about on his wobbling shoulders. "Um, high Viridi."

"That's Goddess Viridi to you human." The blonde said snidely, her blue eyes staring the teen down like a hawk.

"Uh, sorry?" Jay was taken aback by Viridi's sudden change in demeanor.

Pit leaned towards the Goddess of Nature's ear. "Viridi, remember what you promised Master Hand right?" he whispered.

"Yeah, yeah, don't destroy humans or else I'll get kicked out. I know."

Jay's eyes about popped out of his head. "D-destroy humans!? Why would you do that?"

Viridi gave him a nasty stare. "Let's just say I haven't had a very nice association with your kind." As she said this the plants around here started growing in size, growing thorns and some even mouths.

"You can say that again…" Pit added under his breath.

"What was that!" the blonde shot back, her vegetation minions threatening to attack the angel on sight.

"Nothing."

"You liar! This is what you get for talking behind my back!" Viridi then shot forward several especially spiky vines at Pit.

"Uh oh." The winged hero threw up his hands, bracing for the prickly collision. But what he felt instead was a rush of wind. Putting his hands down, the angel saw a large tree standing in front of him. It had blocked the vines, causing them to harmlessly wrap themselves around the thick trunk. "What the-"Glancing to his right, he saw Jay with his palm to the ground, a frightened look on his face. Brazil was roosting on the tree that had just appeared, eyeing the three below with interest.

Viridi was also in shock. "How on earth did you do that?"

The teen quickly withdrew his hand, the tree receding to the ground as he did so. Brazil flew back to his master's shoulder once the plant was gone, acting as if nothing happened. "Well, ah…" Jay awkwardly replied while scratching the back of his head. "It's kind of a long story…"

1 Hour Later

"Wow, Viridi, I mean, Goddess Viridi, is pretty nice isn't she?" Jay said as he and Pit exited the garden center.

"Indeed, once you can get past her uh, prickly attitude, she's awesome to hang around with. That is of course if you aren't around when she has one of her tantrums" he added with a laugh.

As they walked down the cobblestone sidewalk, the two took in the sights. They stopped into a couple stores and looked at numerous items ranging from swords and bows used in the wars of the Fire Emblem universe, to futuristic flying vehicles known as Arwings that were piloted by the famous Star Fox team.

After a while, the pair started tiring out from their adventures. "I don't know about you Pit, but I'm starving." His statement was well justified too, considering neither of them had a single bite to eat since breakfast.

Pit himself felt a rumbling in his stomach. "I agree with you there. Hey, let's go check out Hocotatian Cuisine, I hear the food there is excellent!"

"Sounds good to me!"

And so the teen and angel headed toward the famed restaurant, which was styled in the most modern design possible, with sleek platinum walls, circular windows encrusted by diamonds, and a fancy red carpet leading up to the wide carousel doors.

Jay was rather fazed by the sheer extravagance of the place. "Um, Pit, are you sure we can eat here?"

The angel turned and gave his friend a smile. "Of course we can. I heard us Smashers get a huge discount for any shopping place in Smash City, and we also can just wear our home world outfits, so don't worry about it."

Despite Pit's reassurance, the nature controller still felt a little apprehensive about going into such an upscale establishment, especially in their current attire. "Oh...my…" Jay breathed as he entered the restaurant. It was a big place, with the left wall housing a bar accompanied by tall black leather stools. Right in front of the door was fountain statue made out of pure gold. It depicted a being similar to Olimar, only with a more L-shaped head and a single tuff of hair on top of it. He was wearing the same kind of space suit, and was holding a frying pan, which overflowed with water.

Brazil apparently didn't think much of the undoubtedly expensive decoration, for he started hissing at it menacingly. "Now, now buddy, it's just a statue." Jay chided his avian companion. He and Pit then found a seat at a tan leather booth, waiting for someone to take their order.

Just then Olimar came in, with Larry and Jerry in tow. "Ah, there you guys are!" the Hocotatian exclaimed exasperatedly. "These two have been causing nothing but mischief since we got here."

Teen, angel, and parrot all turned their attention to a rather exhausted looking Olimar, who was holding the duo in question in his arms.

"What happened?" Jay asked with concern.

"Everything ranging from interrupting a fencing class at the Altean Fencing Academy, which almost ended with me losing my head to an irate Marth, to having to pay back for all the fruit being stolen at Kong's Jungle Stop. So yes, it's been a hectic day."

"Huh, so that's why I heard Donkey Kong yelling in anger earlier…" the nature controller pondered.

Pit however was giving Larry a scolding look. "To think the first time I let you go by yourself, and you have to go and make of mess of everything." He said in a motherly tone.

The Purple Pikmin looked down at the hardwood floor in shame, but Jerry just kept bouncing around happily as if he did nothing wrong.

"Don't think you've gotten off the hook either Jerry." Olimar spoke up irritatingly. "If this happens again, no snacks for a week."

The Bulbmin almost immediately stopped bouncing and stared at the space traveler as if to say, "You wouldn't dare."

After the 'parenting' was over, the person whom the golden statue was made after approached the table with an air of professionalism. "Welcome to Hocotatian Cuisine, I am your host and cook, Louie." He said with a bow. "May I take your order?"

Jay looked over the menu, and had absolutely no idea what anything was. _"Pellet Posy Stew, Bulborb Brisket, what the heck?"_

Pit was also baffled by the unusual options. "Um, can we have a few more minutes?"

"Certainly, I shall return in a few minutes." As he walked back into the kitchen, Olimar got into the booth on Jay's side, with his two tag-alongs taking Pit's.

"I see Louie managed to get his dream restaurant." Pit said.

The astronaut nodded his head. "Yes, it wasn't too long after we returned to Hocotate when he started building his business. He's famous throughout our galaxy now. And once he heard that I was going to be omitted to a tournament where people from across the universes would attend, he was swift to establish a franchise here."

"Wait a minute" Jay cut in. "If everyone is from different worlds and universes, then how do you know about Louie?" he asked while pointing at Pit.

The angel drew a deep breath. "Well, it all started on a seemingly normal day…"

1 ½ Hours Later

"Wow, funny how you guys wondered if you'd see each other again, and now here we are!" Jay remarked as he broke open a Crawmad's claw before sucking the succulent flesh out. Olimar had given them suggestions as to what would suite their tastes, and it worked rather well. Jay got steamed Crawmad with fries, Pit ordered a Dweevil omelet with Water Dumble dumplings, the animals got a large bowl of fruit salad, and Olimar himself ordered a Bulborb Brisket with a side of Wollywog caviar.

"Yep, interesting how things work out huh?" Pit replied before shoving another mouthful of dumplings. "Man, Louie sure did improve on his cooking skills since we last met…" he added happily.

Shortly after, Louie returned to the table with the receipt. "I trust you all enjoyed your meals?" With a round of nods, the chef smiled and handed Olimar the bill, who in turn gave him a handful of Smash Dollars. "Thank you for your patronage." With that he left, with the group leaving the restaurant shortly thereafter.

Once outside, Olimar peered at the sky. "It's getting dark, shall we head back?"

The others, being just as tired, agreed. So they went to the Smash Skiff station, where a few other Smashers were also waiting. Within a few minutes the vehicle arrived, and after the short trip, everybody entered the mansion and went to their respective rooms, with Jerry accompanying the teen and angel once more to spend the night.

"I think he's decided to stick with us from now on." Jay remarked as he climbed into his bed.

Pit gave his friend a smirk. "Oh boy, a new occupant for our already crowded dorm." He said with a wink.

After crawling into his own bed, he joined Jay in the slumber.

**Yeah, I really don't know where to go from here, either with this story or my other ones. Hopefully I won't take half a year to come up with something again though. If anybody still reads this, I applaud your patience.**


End file.
